Before The War
by underthestarlitskies
Summary: Nuada was not always full of hate, and Nuala would know this better then anyone. She has collected some of her favorite Nuada stories, and wants you to know them as well.
1. Chapter 1

This isn't the tale of the blood thirsty elf who declared war on humanity. No, this is the tale of Prince Nuada, my brother. If you want to know the stories of his glorious battles, I suggest you look elsewhere. The archives perhaps? I thought it to be wise to gather some of my favorite tales, and write them down for you. I loved my twin brother very much, and I believe that this side of him deserves to be told.

We were born on the night of the Red Moon. This is an elfin holiday, the day when our dead is permitted to return. It is much like All Hollow's Eve, and rumor has it that humans gained the tradition from us. Twins are a rarity among our race, a set is born every thousand years, thus making our birth even more of a celebration. Sadly, though two days later our mother passed on. Elf women were not made to deliver twins. Our father was so heart broken, that he did not remarry, even though he was advised to do so. Instead our father confided in my brother and I, and we formed a very close bond, and I find this is a good place to begin the tale.

"No peaking Nuada! That's cheating!" I yelled at him. He was always sneaky, and I was always the one to put him back in order.

"Run and hide Nuala." He said. He began counting again, and I turn and ran into the Forest Eire. The trees whispered in this forest, which was good and bad. They would give you a great hiding place, but they would also give you away.

"This way Princess, I have a large canopy that will cover you." A tree whispered.

"No, this way!" Said another. "Your brother will never find you inside my hollow, you are small enough."

I have learned to ignore them. Though they mean well, they can never keep a secret. I saw a old log and quickly scurried inside of it. It wasn't to long afterwards that I heard my brother's footsteps approaching.

"I know you're around here Nuala, I can sense that much from you." He said. I held my breath. I could see his feet walk by the log.

"Alright Nuala, come out from the log." He peered inside. I frowned.

"That is not even fair! How did you know I was inside here? You didn't even look inside!" I whined while climbing out from the log. He smiled as I brushed off my dress.

"It is a brother's instinct. I need it in order to protect you little sister." He took my hand and we began to walk deeper into the forest.

"You are two minutes older Nuada, two minutes! I don't call that being older." I was still frowning.

"It is two minutes of wisdom I will always have. Now come on, you have to help me find father!" We ran into the thick trees, giggling all the way. For being seven we were awfully clever, and Run and Hide was our favorite game. Little did I know though, that one day when we were grown this game would still be played, but instead of bragging rights, it would be humanity's fate.


	2. Chapter 2

The city of Bethmoora sparkled with the rising sun. We had made a tradition of watching this, (Nuada and I), soaking up every moment. We had just turned 16, and that is the age my brother fought in his first war.

"No city shines brighter." I said laying my head on my brother's shoulders. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"And no city ever shall." He said. The green and the gold meshed so well together you could hardly believe it was real.

"Pray my sister that this city shall flourish until the day of judgment. Pray that the humans will never get their greedy hands on it, for then it shall surely die." I gave my brother a confused look and broke from his grasp.

"You have never spoken ill about man before Nuada, why do you now?" Nuada stared out into the golden sky.

"You have not been to the battle grounds, or onto their land. They are such hollow, selfish beings Nuala. I am grateful to the creator that you have never seen it."

"Oh Nuada. It is not the way of our people to hate. We were made to nurture, protect, and love. Do not let the hatred for man fill your heart, it will consume you." I placed my hand on his heart, and he placed his hand over mine.

"Ah my sister so full of wisdom at such a young age, and yet I see the scars on your face, and the flame of hatred in my heart burns. There would be no war, if there was no man."

Twins in our race are connected, connected in a way humans cannot understand. When I fall and scrap my knee, the wound will appear on Nuada as well. When he is injured by war, then I am as well.

"Live, and let live Nuada. Our scars are merely superficial, and they should not affect our emotions. There is good in humanity brother, I have seen it. Do not group them all together." I said, and returned my head to his shoulder.

"For you my sister, I will do anything." And we stared out at Bethmoora once more.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the tale that many do not have the opportunity to hear. I find it only fitting that it should be shared now. This is the story of when my brother Nuada fell in love. Yes, it is true, his longtime obsession with me hasn't always been so. To surprise you even more, it was not a elf he fell in love with. It was a human maiden, named Fay. Nuada is unpredictable, contrary to what the film might tell you.

Fay was a beautiful girl, with the love of Earth in her heart. That is what Nuada loved most about her, not her beauty.

"I don't understand how my people can be so destructive Nuada." Fay placed her hand on a tree stump, and stared out into the open field that once flourished with pines and wild flowers. My brother took Fay's hand.

"Man has a hollow soul Fay. Unlike you, you are the most complete human I have ever met. They bring the wars upon themselves dearest one." Nuada smiled down on the petite Fay, who glanced up at him with awe. I emerged from the brush. Nuada turned back and smiled.

"Your unity could bring us together, and end the bloodshed that prevents our fields to grow green and lush. Man has it's good qualities Nuada, pray, do not forget that. Fay is part of man, and so part of you must love man."

"Your sister is so wise Nuada. She speaks like an ancient one. Yes, I think she is right. Our love could bring man and elf together, and end the war. We could live in harmony once more." I adored Fay as if she was my own sister, and I couldn't be more ecstatic for their union. Father was happy as well, because we only wanted peace, and peace is even more gratifying when it is developed through love.

"Then let us be wed!" Nuada shouted and twirled Fay. Never have I seen my brother so happy before. He was to become our peace maker, or so I thought.

Fay rushed home to tell her family of her upcoming union to Prince Nuada Silverlance, but they weren't as happy as we were. Not even close. Fay's father decided that it would be better if his daughter were dead, then in love with the enemy. Now, you see where Nuada's pure hatred for man lies. All of his blood shed was done in her name, even though he may not say this out loud. I know this because I am his twin, and now you know. This is when the true battle begun. I wish I could elaborate more on their warming story, but I loved Fay as a sister, and was deeply distraught at her death.


End file.
